The invention relates to a hinge cover for a motorcycle fender hinge. More particularly, the invention relates to a fender hinge cover aimed at concealing the hinge of a motorcycle fender and the finished area of the fender which surrounds the hinge and secures the hinge pin from vibrating out of the hinge.
Many motorcycles, namely the Harley Davidson model years 1958 to 1984, possess a rear fender assembly which is divided at its mid-section into two portions--an upper fender and a lower fender. A hinge is located at the mid-section, connecting the upper fender and the lower fender. The purpose of such hinge, and of such two-part fender, is to allow a person who may be performing maintenance on the motorcycle easy access to certain typically inaccessible regions of the vehicle by simply lifting the lower fender. Once the lower fender is lifted, access can be had to the normally concealed sections of the motorcycle such as portions of the chassis, the underside of the motorcycle seat, etc.
Upon lifting the lower fender and raising it towards the upper fender, the two portions of the rear fender are caused to abut and chafe each other at the hinge area, thus causing damage to any finish which may have been applied to the rear fender, especially in the area immediately surrounding the hinge. Since many motorcycle enthusiasts apply custom finishes to their motorcycles such as metal flake paints, pearlescent paints and detailed pinstripes and murals, it becomes highly impractical and expensive to properly repair the damaged finish to its original condition. Accordingly, the more practical solution is to simply conceal the area surrounding the hinge where the finish has been damaged. The optimal solution would be to conceal the hinge and surrounding area with a device which is easily installable, yet does not detract from the overall appearance of the motorcycle but rather complements the overall appearance.
While various related references in the art focus on decorative motorcycle fenders, fender extensions, fairings and the like, none seem to attempt to conceal damage to the finish which surrounds the hinge area of a motorcycle having a hingeable fender. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.